1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to optical systems for projection displays, and more particularly, to optical systems employing spatial light modulators for forming a plurality of color images having additional optics for improved color convergence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical systems for projection displays employing a plurality of spatial light modulators are known in the art. Generally, three spatial light modulators are used to form three color components of an image, typically, red, green and blue components. Light is first separated into the three colors, which are in turn projected onto a respective SLM to form the three color components of an image. The three color components are recombined and projected onto a screen. The three color images must be converged properly to produce a high quality projected image. In the known prior art systems, color convergence is not good at the corners of the screen and therefore the image quality is less than perfect. In addition, the prior art systems have the problem of polarization due to birefringence in the imaging path.